


Testify

by orphan_account



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maggie and Alex had first worked a case together 12 months ago. Maggie had thought they had worked well together, Maggie even wants to ask Alex out for drinks, but Alex started a shouting match after the case is closed. They haven't spoken since.12 months later Maggie and Alex are both called to testify against Roulette in London. Which means they'll have to travel together, work together, and share a hotel room. Which won't be easy to do as Maggie is convinced that Alex hates her and Alex is doing her best to pretend like that's true.





	Testify

_“Nice work Agent Danvers and Detective Sawyer” Supergirl said. Her perfect smile aimed at the both of them as she left the crime scene._

_Maggie smiled as she waved goodbye to Supergirl. It had been a productive couple of weeks. Maggie and Agent Danvers had been working a joint case together for the past 2 weeks. They had made a good team. Working with Agent Danvers had been easier than working with any of her other partners. It had been natural for Maggie and Alex to bounce ideas off each other and follow the others lead when the time arose. It didn’t hurt that Agent Danvers was fairly easy on the eyes. Seeing Agent Danvers in black jeans and leather jacket was much nicer than seeing her former partner’s hairy ass crack 5 times a day. Agent Danvers was definitely a step above Jeff. No armpit stains, smell of tobacco, or comb-over. It seemed like a bonus that Alex could actually run 50 yards without needing a break._

_Maggie would be lying if she said she didn’t have a thing for the woman. Maggie was a sucker for a badass with a gun in a leather jacket. Maggie wasn’t sure of the women’s sexuality but she’d caught Agent Danvers staring at her ass more than once. The last time Maggie had winked and Agent Danvers had coughing fit. Now that their case was over, Maggie felt she could at least ask the women if she wanted to grab a drink._

_“Well done Agent Danvers.” Maggie smiled before she pulled the other women into a quick hug. “Want to go grab a drink for a job well done?”_

_“I don’t think so. No.” Agent Danvers replied abruptly._

_“Why not Danvers? Got something better to do a 3 in the morning?” Maggie pressed. Thinking this was all part of their usual banter._

_“What the hell is your problem?” Agent Danvers retorted. Her hands in fists and a scowl on her face. Maggie was taken aback._

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Do you have any idea how dangerous your actions in that warehouse were! How easily you could have gotten the victims killed if you have been caught? You could have gotten us all killed because you refused to wait for backup!” Agent Danvers said. Her voice starting low but gaining strength until she was practically yelling at Maggie._

_“Excuse me but I didn’t see you stopping me!” Maggie yelled back. Crime scene techs were starting to stare. Maggie put her hands on her hips glared at the agent. Maggie didn’t care who was watching, she wasn’t gonna let someone insult her police work._

_“We both know you would have been too pigheaded to listen to me! If I hadn’t gone in with you, then I would have had a dead detective on my conscious as well as the dead victims!”_

_“That’s bullshit! I did what I had to do! Unlike you,  I didn’t want to wait so we could hide under the skirt of Supergirl while lives were in danger!” Maggie saw the hurt flash across agent Danvers face and immediately regretted her words._

_“Well next time you decide to be reckless don’t call me or Supergirl to come save your idiotic ass.” Danvers snarled, before turning her back and leaving Maggie alone and confused._

_12 months later_

“She’s not going to like it.”

“She has to go Kara. It’s not a choice. They need everyone they can get to testify against that women.” J’onn said.

“She hates Maggie, J’onn. I can hear her heart race every time we see a National City Police Car.” Kara replied. Her hands on her hips as she considered the situation.

“Well hatred is not a valid reason to shirk her responsibilities as a DEO agent.” J’onn replied with crossed arms and her no-nonsense look firmly in place. “She’ll have to be an actual adult and get over herself.”

“Do they have to travel together? Can’t we send them out on different planes or something?” Kara asked as she adjusted her glasses.

“They are both high profile targets for Roulette’s organization. They are both getting a full protective detail during travel and during the duration of their stay in London. To make it more cost effective they will travel together.” J’onn said. He was in full director mode now.

“Why can’t I testify? I mean the Supergirl would be a great witness in court, right?” Kara offered.

“They asked for Maggie Sawyer and Alex Danvers. Supergirl’s name wasn’t on the list.”

“What list?” Alex asked as she walked up behind them. She tossed Kara a paper bag and said, “Got you some donuts on the way over.” Kara and J’onn exchanged a look. Kara clearly indicating that J’onn would have to be the one to break the news.

“Alex do you remember the Roulette case? The one you worked with Detective Sawyer?” J’onn asked. Alex tensed at the name but nodded.

“I remember it.”

“Then you’ll also remember that we could only get her on about 10 years-worth of charges. The authorities in London think they can get her for life. But they need you and Detective Sawyer to testify against her. They want you both in London by the day after tomorrow.” J’onn explained. Alex frowned as her mind rapidly processed this information.

“Detective Sawyer and I aren’t on the best of terms.” Alex replied to a measured tone.

“I would hope you and the detective could get past your poor terms if it meant Roulette gets locked up for life.” J’onn replied. Alex opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it. There was no room for negotiation in this. Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer were about to travel half way around the world together.

“When do I leave?” Alex asked as she resigned herself to her fate.

“You and Detective Sawyer are scheduled to depart on a FBI jet tomorrow at 4:20am. If I were you Alex, I’d skip the rest of the day and go home to pack.”

***

 

“No.”

“It not a question Detective Sawyer.”

“You know that woman hates me.” Maggie snapped. Her boss just sighed before taking a seat behind his desk.

“This is your job, Detective. I don’t care how you feel about each other. You are both going.” The Captain repeated.

“Why do they even need us to testify? Why can’t they just get somebody else or extradite her or something?” Maggie asked. The thought of spending so much time with a woman who had nearly bit her head off a year ago didn’t seem like a fun time.

“We only have enough evidence to give Roulette around 10 years in the US. The have enough evidence in London to put her away for life. The police in London need to you both to testify against her.” The Captain explained as he rubbed at his eyes. The man looked exhausted.

“Why can’t Johnson go. He worked that case too. He could testify.” Maggie offered as she paced the Captain’s office.

“You know damn well Tucker doesn’t know shit about that case. He couldn’t keep up with you and Agent Danvers. You two were always 2 steps ahead of everyone. Even people on your own team.” Maggie bristled again at the mention of Agent Danvers. They had worked well together. Better than Maggie had worked with any other partner. Well until Danvers had insulted Maggie’s police work after they had found the kidnapped victims.

Maggie tried again. “But he was there captain. He could...”

“Enough Detective!” The captain interrupted, “You are going to London. You are going to testify against Roulette. And you are traveling to London with Detective Danvers.” Maggie stopped pacing and glared at her Captain. “You leave tomorrow morning at 4.” He finished. His hand giving her a vague gesture that Maggie knew meant she was being dismissed.

 

***

“Don’t smile that smile at me. This is not a smiling moment!” Alex said as she threw a shirt at her sister. Kara suppressed a laugh as she easily caught the shirt. Kara wasn’t the only dramatic one in the family.

“But it is London, Alex. What a cool city to be forced to visit.” Kara said as she threw the shirt back at Alex. Alex caught it and started rolling it to put it in her suitcase.

“I’ll have a protective detail the whole time Kara. I’ll hardly be site-seeing.” Alex grimaced as she threw a pair of underwear into her bag.

“You mean you and Maggie will have a protective detail.” Kara called back. She was in the kitchen now searching for more food.

Alex groaned and replied, “Why do you call her that? Why not just Detective. Or Sawyer? Why do you act like you are she are friends?”

“Because we are friends. Or at least Maggie and Supergirl are friends. Just because you don’t like her doesn’t mean I can’t.” Kara said as she flopped down on the bed with a bag of chips.

“Well it would be easier if you didn’t.” Alex grumbled. She rejected a pair of black pants and went to closet to pull out a different pair.

“You know…” Kara tossed another chip in her mouth, “You’ve never actually told me why you don’t like her. All I know is that you both got into a shouting match then suddenly she was your arch enemy or work nemesis or something.”

“It doesn’t matter what she is. As my sister, you should dislike her as much as I do. For sister-solidary.” Alex argued.

“Don’t sister-solidarity me! I love you but you gotta give me something more than ‘I don’t like her’ for me to take your side on this. She’s a good cop. She cares about people and aliens, Alex. She willing to risk her life for them.” Kara paused before continuing, “Which is why I don’t understand why you hate her!”

“She went in without backup! She could’ve gotten someone killed.” Alex responded half-heartedly. Almost as if she was trying to convince herself of her reasoning.

“Seriously Alex?” Kara threw her hands up dramatically. “I have the same problem with you. How many times have I told you to wait for me to get there but you just go in guns blazing like some sort of vigilante!” Kara glared at her sister.

“I’m a trained…..”

“You’re still human Alex!” Kara paused a moment. “And Maggie is trained cop so don’t try that excuse either!” Alex ignored Kara and took another shirt out of closet and started folding it. “So why do you really not like Maggie? Did she say something about your bike? Did she insult your fancy alien gun? Did she call science stupid?” Kara pressed.

“It’s…its just a vibe ok! I can’t explain it! I just……I’m not a fan of her ok.” Alex tried to explain. Her fumbling made it clear to Kara that Alex couldn’t explain her own feelings.  Kara decided to stop pressing her sister. Looking into Alex’s half-filled suitcase, Kara laughed.

“Why are you bringing these to London?” Kara giggled as she used a hanger to pick up a black pair of lacy underwear. The kind you wear for someone and not for yourself. Alex blushed and quickly snatched them back.

“I didn’t mean to put those in there.” Alex said quickly. Alex threw the panties back on the bed. She then snatched the chip bag away from Kara and went toward the kitchen. Kara suppressed a laugh as she watched her sister walk away. She then picked the panties back up with then hanger and stuffed the panties back into the corner of Alex’s suitcase.

***

“Tell them no! Tell them you have plans or something!” Emily said. Maggie rolled her eyes again.

“I told you. It’s my job. I can’t say no. I’ve tried.” Maggie replied. She slipped her laptop charger into her backpack and started looking for her laptop.

“All you ever do is work. We never see each other.” Emily complained. The accusation wasn’t unusual. It had become pretty routine in the last couple weeks for Emily to complain about Maggie’s work. Maggie thought she was helping people but Emily seemed to think that was enough reason to not spend every second together.

“I told you, I love my job.” Maggie replied curtly. She stopped searching for her laptop and instead started looking for her bottle of aspirin.

“Well you obviously love it more than you like me because it’s the only thing you ever spend time with or think about!” Emily retorted. Her arms crossed and her childish pout firmly in place.

If their normal pattern of fighting continued than Emily would spend about another 10 minutes chastising  Maggie while Maggie poured herself a glass of Scotch and half-heartedly defended herself. Then Maggie would make a half-hearted apology before slipping into the shower. Sometimes Emily would join her in the shower; but, more often Emily would leave and go back to her own apartment for the night. Giving Maggie a blissfully silent night. Maggie realized long ago that she preferred the quiet nights to the nights filled with shower sex.

“We should just end it.” Maggie said. Her words interrupting Emily’s rant.

“What?”

“Why are we even trying anymore? I thought I could do this. But I can’t pretend anymore. Let’s just end it.” Maggie said. She was tired of this. Tired of having Emily in her life. She should never have gotten involved with the woman.

Emily’s face fell. “Maggie no…..we’ve been together almost a year. We can’t just throw it all away……I really like you.” Emily’s lips started to quiver. Maggie downed the rest of her Scotch.

“I’m not attracted to you, Emily. I don’t think I ever really was. We should end it now before we waste more of our time.” Maggie said. She couldn’t meet Emily’s eyes.

“I don’t understand…..why……Is there someone else?” Emily’s tone made it clear she was trying not to cry.

“There’s no one else, Em. I just…..I can’t do this anymore. I don’t want to hurt you but we need to end it.” Maggie repeated.

“You’re lying! There must be someone else. Why else would you suddenly just decide to break up with me!” Emily’s voice was rising. Maggie knew Emily had moved past confusion and was now getting angry. Not that Maggie could blame her.

“There’s no one else! I’m just tired of you, ok! I’m tired of your nagging and constant need for attention! I’m tired of it all!” Emily gasped at Maggie’s words. Hurt evident on her face. Maggie sighed. Her words had been harsh.  Emily hadn’t deserved that. “I’m sorry, Emily. I just….I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry.”

Emily hand wiped at her eyes as she said, “Then I won’t make you.” With that, Emily picked up her bag and headed to the door. Maggie heard the door shut and poured herself another glass of Scotch. Not caring if she was hungover for her 10 hour plane ride to London.

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All mistakes are mine.


End file.
